BLADE RUNNER: Ejecutor de la noche
by nexus7
Summary: Mi propuesta esta pasado en la novela de Phillip Dick: Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas? o Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?.¿ Fanfic Experimental de Joseph De Utia Lima-Perú


**Ejecutor de la Noche**

**I**

La capa de Ozono no existía, los poderosos rayos ultravioleta arrasaban y causaba daño a la piel humana y a todo ser viviente. Los océanos estaban contaminados, desde el 2018 cuando el terrorismo internacional uso las armas químicas y agentes contaminantes que filtraron en los océanos y lagos. Una bacteria letal que desencadeno en un virus letal que terminó con la vida de muchas especies marinas. Los cetáceos gigantes no existían desde la ballena azul hasta las Orcas y narvales y tantos otros. Los lagos y las pocas fuentes naturales no contaminadas eran escasas, sino sufrían también de la hiel en sus fuentes. Por consiguiente, la vida animal, los herbívoros y omnívoros estaban desapareciendo del planeta Tierra, una catástrofe para la vida animal afectada por el mismo hombre. En pocos años el final de las especies y subespecies llegaría a cada bosque, selva escondida, sábana, laguna y fondo marino. Un gran luto mundial se guardaba ante la desaparición de gran parte de la fauna silvestre. Fue una gran pérdida cuando empezaron a desaparecer los silenciosos buhos, de allí le siguieron los avestruces y papagayos y la lista aumento. Sin embargo, el mundo de los insectos se vio afectado en un 50 por ciento, los genes de estas especies, se habían mutado y otras terminaron eliminándose entre sí. El resto de bichos, como ya se había anunciado desde décadas atrás lograría sobrevivir y mutaría en nuevas subespecies. Este orden de vida sobrenatural despertó la admiración de los científicos.

Tal era el panorama apocalíptico, donde la visión principal del mundo era preservar la especie humana y la especie animal restante. La preservación de los recursos como el agua, la energía eléctrica alternativa la base para la supervivencia humana también debería estar en agenda. A ello se le añadía la problemática mundial de primera mano: la lucha contra la contaminación ambiental y los rayos ultravioleta provenientes del sol.

En el orden jurídico, el sistema de justicia se había impuesto a todas las sociedades y la ley se cumplía, como diere lugar: "El mal debería ser erradicado para el perfeccionamiento de un mundo mejor", era la consigna. Quien no estuviera de acuerdo con ello, sería observado y llevado a un tribunal especial destacado a manera de Satrapías, donde jueces especiales determinaban la sentencia, quizá oportuna y ejemplar para cada individuo, sin apabullar los derechos fundamentales como individuo ante la sociedad. Solo él debía responder ante los jueces. Las grandes corporaciones de abogados habían sido desplazadas ante el cambio constitucional de una nueva sociedad. Ya no existirían aquellos fanfarrones y asquerosos abogados que manejaban la justicia a su antojo, determinando que criminal debería salir o no. La burocracia e injusticia que antaño se vanagloriaban en las cortes del mundo, fueron clausuradas por la Orden de Justicia de la Global World. Los activistas e intelectuales estaban monitoreados continuamente, en los juzgados conciliatorios se les indagaba con rigor si eran apresados, investigando el tipo de pensamiento que gobernaba la mente del sospechoso. No era bien visto luchar en pro de la animal, la ecología, para ello estaban las Organizaciones como la National Geographic, que adquirió el dominio de la defensa del mundo animal y se consolidó para tal fin. Si un activista y recalcitrante luchaba con conceptos equivocados, ideologías sin fundamento en contra de la vida humana, los cuestionados derechos humanos, entonces sería exiliado, para cumplir un castigo de meses y años según la gravedad de la falta. Nadie escapaba de las Black Islands. No había forma de conciliar la materia juzgada y las denominadas instancias superiores en la que tantas veces los acusados se sostenían para escapar de la justicia habían quedado obsoletas y en el olvido.

Si el mundo respiraba un orden de Justicia superior, también estaba tranquila de ver ese nuevo orden. Era como si una paz había llegado al mundo. No existían guerrillas en las fronteras, pues estas estaban unidas y segmentadas por zonas internacionales y sectores.

Si el mundo respiraba un orden de Justicia superior, también estaba tranquila de ver ese nuevo orden. Era como si una paz había llegado al mundo. No existían guerrillas en las fronteras, pues estas estaban unidas. La idea caduca de las fronteras de delimitación estaba desterrada. Así por ejemplo: la zona de conflictos de aquel pasado inmediato, como Siria, Libano Israel y los Palestinos, era denominada Oriental Zone. Ninguna de las ex naciones, había objetado sino al principio, cuando todos ellos estaban al borde de otro conflicto. Después con la alta tecnología avanzada, el cambio, la selección de líderes y autoridades había quedado atrás por parte de la Global World. Los gobernantes, tiranos, líderes recalcitrantes fueron apresados y perseguidos y destituidos de los gobiernos. Los terroristas químicos y piratas cibernéticos perseguidos cruelmente y sometidos a las rutinas de trabajo. No habían sido fusilados, salvo los casos de genocidios. Lo cual cualquier persona que hubiera cometido intelectualmente o no, la muerte de más de 5 personas o cientos de ellas, era ejecutado inmediatamente. La riqueza también en muchas formas fue desechada de la sociedad. Bajo este cambio mundial Mallord un ejecutor y caza bonificaciones había crecido y asumido su función en la nueva sociedad. Hacia 20 años que estaba trabajando y aún tenía la rutina de perseguir a los Mercers.

** II**

Cuando Mallord entro a su nuevo hogar otorgado como recompensa a su grado de capitán de la policía de inteligencia, noto que su nuevo departamento, había sido acondicionado. Años atrás había funcionado como factoría. Todo estaba oscuro, mientras buscaba el interruptor digital percibió un fuerte olor a fragancias de lavanda.

-Luz y calefacción.- De inmediato se encendieron los elementos en el recinto. Con la luz de neón reflectiva pudo ver mejor el lugar. Noto que todo era un solo ambiente. Le gusto.

La idea de divisiones no funcionaba para él. Se dirigió hacia atrás, cerca las altas ventanas cubiertas con persianas de tendencia oriental que protegía de los poderosos rayos ultravioleta. Siguió observando a su alrededor y buscó una puerta de escape. "Cuanto más oculta mejor" Pensó. Se encogió indagando por el botón de seguridad. No había puerta, sino dos ventanas de un tono templado. "Una de ellas será la salida". "Izquierda o derecha". No había ningún digito oculto.

-Izquierda ábrete.- No se abrió. –Derecha ábrete.- Se abrió.

La ruta de escape estaba asegurada. Lo siguiente era confirmar si había agua y si contaba con la presión necesaria del líquido elemental. Hacía un par de décadas que la presión del agua en todos los sistemas de agua potable había bajado considerablemente. Las construcciones de inmensos condominios y factorías de protección del ambiente ejercían la demanda del agua en todos los lugares del mundo. El agua era el líquido más apreciado del momento. Las bebidas y energizantes estaban con altos precios. No era negocio consumirlas. Ya nadie quería los saborizantes artificiales que solo demanda más de ellas. El negocio y la dependencia de estas, estaba resuelta. La gente no quería las bebidas, ni la comida chatarra. Nada de eso funcionaba, la adicción era combatida con una sola arma, la escasez mundial y los altos precios de todos.

El sistema de grifería no era virtual, sino digital, con el control automático que controlaba la salida del agua. Un vaso de agua de 250 mililitros, una jarra de medio o un litro. Cubeta de gua de un galón o 4 galones. Así se medía y controlaba el agua en este año de 2020.

-Un vaso de agua de 0250- Pronunció Jack firmemente estirando con el vaso en la mano.

Se dirigió al medio de la sala y se recostó en su único sofá para mirar todo. Quería estar seguro que su nuevo lugar no tuviera un punto débil donde podía entrar un Mercer de noche y tomar su vida. Notó una alfombra extraña adherida al piso, arriba de ella un mueble de libros muy alto. Debe ser la ruta Bomber. Así se denominaba la ruta de escape al estilo bomberos, cuando salen apresurados en busca de apagar algún incendió. En efecto se acercó y noto que había una compuerta debajo que lo llevaría seguramente a una salida 15 pisos abajo.

-Canal C por favor.- Se encendió el televisor en un plano medio de la sala. Las noticias eran la orden del día para Mallord no podía hacer otra cosa que ver los policiales y ver si los ejecutores estaban libres haciendo las cosas correctas capturando a los Mercers que estaban libres. Dicho encuentro siempre sería inevitable entre los bandos.

"Ya estoy harto de esto. La vida se me puede ir en cualquier momento. Sin haber gozado de mis bonificaciones. Esos malditos Yensol los vengo ahorrando buen tiempo y aún no puedo viajar lejos y salir de todo." Su mente daba vuelta en estos pensamientos y no los podía socavar y continuaba: "El departamento ayuda poco, es pequeño para que lo busco realmente. Cobraré mi último cheque y viajaré lejos. Tan lejos que se les tornará difícil encontrarme. Nadie me encontrará en los bosques de Santiago City o El Salta Argentino. Lo último que podría pasarme, es que den conmigo. Lo mejor es que me vean como el tipo huraño y rutinario al que suelen encontrarle por Barranco City, bebiendo de mala gana su agua de Seltz, esperando que alguien me llame para ir en busca de los Mercers". Alzo su brazo y alcanzó su energizante bebida azul. Lo bebió con calma y no pudo evitar que se corriera por entre sus labios carnosos. "Si solo Lisa hubiera decidido por mí, mi vida hubiera sido diferente. Todo. Es mejor así. Cada quien con su destino. Me encuentro mejor. Con miles YenSol en el bolsillo".

Continuó con la prueba de los equipos de audio y multimedia. "Estación 88.3 FM", de inmediato se encendió el home theater y el sonido alcanzó todo el lugar. "volumen medio, sube, sube un poco más". De pronto, la esbelta figura de Amy Winehouse y su recordada letra Black to the Black, se dibujó en una imagen tridimensional en el medio del living. El cuerpo translúcido de Amy estaba a la altura de los ojos de Mallord, parecía que la imagen translúcida cobraba vida propia. Solo faltaba que se le abrazará y tomara cuerpo. "Te extrañamos Amy, nadie te comprendió mejor que yo", se dijo Mallord. Con los minutos en fila, desfilaron las melodías conocidas de Barry White: la melodía del amor en versión remasterizada 3D, su favorita, cuando vio aparecer a la Orquesta de Love Unlimited, aquellas tres morenas con sus atuendos setenteros en medio de la sala, se le deslizó una lágrima en su mejilla derecha. Lucían revividas con el poder de la tecnología virtual. Le siguió Más que una mujer y fiebre de sábado por la noche de los recordados Bee Gees. Música que marcó la conciencia musical de muchos, en la cual él, se sentía atraído y embelesado por la música romántica de USA. Él no podía estar ajeno a la sensibilidad de la música, quizá ello lo mantenía con vida a cada momento, sea que estuviera en el Bell Huey o caminando por la ciudad escuchaba las portentosas melodías de siempre. Quizá fue por eso que había recibido 3 proyectiles, cuando se encontraba en una persecución. Solo segundos de distracción bastaron para que el quedara fuera de combate, y que si no hubiera sido por la aparición de otro Ejecutor, el no estaría vivo. Aquella vez perdió su recompensa, pero ganó la vida. Todo por la música. Y nuevamente comenzó a inundar su cerebro del aliciente musical de los Doors. Tentó con sus manos su maletín y sacó de ella sus baquetas y comenzó a mover sus manos marcando el ritmo del charles y la tarola. Tenía ritmo, pero igual, se sentía un talento frustrado. Hubiera sido un gran músico si se hubiera dedicado de joven a la percusión. Solo rememoraba sus tiempos cuando era adolescente y tocaba entre amigos la batería. Con la dicha de haber tocado una docena de veces en un bar Barranquino de entonces.

"Ya paso", se dijo. Ciertamente había elegido por lo seguro en ese momento, el conformar voluntariamente la inteligencia policial, en un instante en que el mundo se caía a pedazos con la Guerra Terminal que había empezado el poderoso estado de Israel con la Liga Árabe de Oriente Medio. Ser músico no hubiera resultado provechoso, cuando se necesitaban las armas y el miedo se apoderaba del mundo. Ningún país estaría a salvo. Y sucedió lo que se había temido por décadas. Irán y Corea del Norte enviaron sus misiles balísticos y cruzaron las fronteras del orden. La comunidad Europea respondió con firmeza y USA hizo lo suyo. Rusia se mantuvo al margen de todo ya Putin en su tiempo había debilitado todo desmembrando aún más la Ex Unión Soviética. La guerra química se desencadeno y sobretodo la guerra invisible de la baja frecuencia devastaron ciudades enteras. La atmósfera también fue afectada en muchas partes del mundo con una lluvia ácida permanente. Lo cual era ineludible que se pudiera respirar sin que uno se viera afectado por infecciones pulmonares que terminaba en muerte. En cuanto al tema político, Estados Unidos se debilitó poco a poco y su política imperialista declinó a favor de China, con el apoyo de Rusia y la India. Inglaterra se desgastó y los países europeos impusieron su voluntad de conformar. Una sola ley y constitución en pro de la existencia humana. Como nunca la China comunista disolvió su obsoleta política socialista y el Comunismo quedó fuera y aplicaron el pacifismo de sus antecesores milenarios. Las religiones del mundo se unieron para dar paso a una religión libre y electiva para cada corazón de la tierra y sin poder alguno. El Mundo Global se unificó en 7 regiones continentales. Así nació la Nueva América. Israel pasó a conformar el Estado Oriental. Los musulmanes y los Sionistas, fueron allanados en el poder. El terrorismo de Estado quedó libre por las fuerzas de ocupación de la FG o Fuerza Global. Se hubiera derramado mucha sangre sino hubiera sido por la tecnología de ubicar a los terroristas y líderes ávidos de poder, tiranos y malos gobernante fueron destituidos por la Corte Global y un tribunal especial. Los tiranos y genocidas fuesen, judíos, chechenos, musulmanes, americanos, serbios y otros europeos, sufrieron la muerte inmediata en cámaras de la muerte. Todo gracias al perfeccionamiento de un satélite denominado K-1, que rastreaba y ubicaba todo perseguido y sospechoso. De esta forma se eliminó a los enemigos de la humanidad. Se había impuesto un orden mundial, nuevas leyes. Justicia nueva. Nuevos cargos, autoridades y una nueva policía, que se encargaría del orden en la sociedad. Mallord había elegido lo correcto y se enlistó y prosiguió con su carrera que le dio nuevos beneficios en su vida. Por eso, luego de 20 años pudo lograr que tuviera dos apartamentos en dos ciudades distintas como en el Iguazú Paraguayo y en la Metrópoli Azteca. Ahora le tocaba tener este nuevo departamento en su ciudad natal en la cual yacía escuchando su música. Y pensando mucho en su futuro incierto se durmió.

**III**

Mallord estaba comprometido con la Global Police en la red de ejecutores de la zona sur de la Nueva América, que lo conformaban hasta hace unos años la América del Sur. Por sus años dedicados al servicio de inteligencia y estando división de Ejecutores de la CEA, por ningún motivo se consideraba un asesino de asesinos. Más bien, se calificaba como fiel cumplidor de la ley en beneficio de una sociedad, justa y sin criminal alguno. Sin embargo, sabía bien, que esa misma sociedad toda persona de buena conciencia lo consideraba muy en el fondo un mercenario amparado por la justicia y el orden imperante. Era un caza-recompensas y cientos de ellos ejercían su labor sin preocupase en absoluto si eran parecidos a los mercenarios. La conciencia de muchos policías, estaba silenciada por un estatus de vida, superior hasta hacía pocos años, cuando tal vez, se les cuestionaba todo y siendo los peores pagados del mundo se corrompían en la misma delincuencia al que perseguían. Las divisiones policíacas eran mal remuneradas y corruptas. Debía llegar un momento en que se debía ser algo. Y que solo pudo considerarse como un oficio principal, cuando las leyes jurídicas y judiciales del mundo cambiaron radicalmente, para mantener la paz en todo rincón de cada Metrópoli. Así como los abogados y jueces con su respetado oficio, decaían hasta no ser considerados carreras dignas de seguir, pues siempre habían estado expuestos a la corrupción y manipulación de poderes. No existía por tanto, leyes que respaldaran su ahora vano oficio. Las leyes eran diferentes, los policías tomaban la rienda del poder pero sujetos a capacitaciones de primera clase, especializaciones y pruebas que ayudaban a mejorar su vida, su ética y la conciencia humana. Las comandancias en conjunto de las Fuerzas Policiales se unieron a las fuerzas del Ejército, así se conformó una sola Fuerza Global, en la cual se debía mantener el orden interno en el planeta y el orden espacial, es decir a la continua amenaza en el Universo. Quizá por ello, Mallord apreciaba su oficio, como si fuera el mejor empleo del mundo. No obstante, trataba de olvidar esos talleres de la conciencia cuando se les inculcaba que la idea matar era cosa común, que la piedad humana no existía, que el dolor de una persona, no era tu dolor y tanta filosofía de socavar la conciencia humana entre el bien y el mal. "lo bueno de ser policía en el siglo XXI es la recompensa rápida".

Ahora bien, el departamento del crimen en Lima City estaba interconectado las 24 horas del día. Mallord no podía escapar ni de la misma red infinita que unía con otras redes internacionales del crimen. La comandancia de la Global Police, le había hecho llamar muchas veces para recibir la orden de retirar a los indeseables de mafias ocultas en redes de la Nueva América porque cumplía eficientemente cada misión asignada. La intuición al momento de captura o eliminar un Mercer era factor clave en el éxito de sus misiones. En dos ocasiones fue herido gravemente y hospitalizado y pudo recuperarse y recobrar el vigor necesario para continuar con la cacería. Los Mercer eran seguidos de cerca por el virus pandémico del espionaje satelital. Habría que ser muy intuitivo en cada situación para dar con el paradero del Mercer o asesino inteligente, que eran en su mayoría portadores del gen MOAO, gen guerrero o gen de la violencia. Este gen se le asocia una gran capacidad de manejar o explotar el grado de violencia. Por este motivo eran personajes considerados de alta peligrosidad y se tenía que vigilarlos continuamente cada actividad, luego que uno de ellos hubiera escapado de las Islas Negras. No era necesario como hacía veinte años atrás, disponiendo de cámaras de última generación, carros turbo 4x4 policiales. Los nuevos Bell Hueys a propulsión eléctrica y solar traídos desde la CEA (Confederación de Estados Americanos antes USA) cumplía a cabalidad la interminable labor de alcanzar a los indeseables, por más escondidos que estuviesen. El satélite K-2 podía seguir la señal y rastrearlos en cuestión de segundos. Luego un dispositivo se encendía en el móvil del Ejecutor una peculiar luz roja, donde se encontraba un Mercer, acto seguido era alcanzarlo y retirarlo. Ante todo, no podía existir un crimen perfecto en Lima City u otras metrópolis del orbe. Por consiguiente, la erradicación de Mercers, era una labor titánica, no siendo cosa común que escaparan y se establecieran en cualquier parte. El mundo estaba vigilado y globalizado por las comunicaciones interconectadas LW, o Mundo de la Luz. La policía del mundo a su vez, estaban conformada por ex soldados y agentes, gente incorruptible que asimilaban el trabajo de protectores de la sociedad. Los ejércitos del mundo habían sido disueltos y pasaron a conformar la policía del mundo. La policía vigilaba en todo lugar. La sociedad carecía de delincuencia. Los facinerosos del pasado, antes de la Primera Guerra Terminal, estaban recluídos por cientos de miles en todas las Islas del mundo, y carecían de derechos. Los familiares que tantas veces causaban destrozos en el pasado en las comandancias policiales, estaban controladas y no tenían más derecho que obedecer la ley impuesta. Era fácil imaginarse que las pandillas centro americanas, que antaño hicieron lo que quisieron en la otrora Norteamérica, los gethos de Sudamérica, aquellos antros de delincuentes y las favelas de Brasil, estaban sujetas con el rigor máximo y la fuerza del orden. No había opción de desarrollarse como delincuente común en la sociedad mundial. Quienes optaban por este camino, estaban recluidos. La tecnología ayudaba en la captura en minutos y menos de una hora. Quizá por eso los malvados más radicales preferían la opción del suicidio. Hubo muchos casos de bandas y pandillas enteradas que descansaban en el limbo de los suicidas. "Uno menos, cientos menos", se pregonaba en la sociedad, había festejos por ellos. Los casos de extrema violencia eran controlados dondequiera que fuese.

En Lima City, a poca distancia de la costa estaba la Isla San Lorenzo, era una colonia de Indeseables, donde todo tipo de presos, políticos, asesinos y violadores, cumplían penas forzadas como realizar tareas de ensamblaje y construcción de paneles solares antireflex, plasmas de control anti Rayos UV. Otras áreas estaban asignadas para la crear soluciones en base al cloro y otros minerales anti salobres, que combatían la contaminación directa del elemento líquido más costoso el Agua. Todos trabajaban, sin jornal alguno, salvo comida, descanso y conmiseración de pena, si acreditaba tener conciencia de lo que había hecho en el pasado y haber probado un arrepentimiento genuino de las faltas, errores y pecados cometidos. Las penas no se reducían en años, sino en días. No era como antes, cuando se reducían las penas en dos, 5 años o 10 o 15 años menos si hacían las cosas correctamente en la prisión. La máxima reducción de penas era de 3 años. Se establecía que cada reo cumpliera el máximo la pena impuesta o morir en prisión. No existía otra opción. Quizá por ello, los índices de criminalidad se habían reducido considerablemente.

Las condiciones de trabajos, por su parte, eran insoportables para algunos presidiarios acostumbrados a la vida común y degradada de la generación de estafadores y asesinos. Se les daba opción a cumplir rigurosamente el plan de trabajo impuesto mundialmente e interconectados con las Islas Negras o Black Islands. Edificaciones construidas estrictamente para toda esta generación de indeseables. No se podía combatir la conciencia putrefacta de la gente vil. No existía pena de muerte, sino trabajo obligado sin paga alguna. La CEA y el mundo habían decidido una generación atrás sobre la vida del preso. La última oportunidad, para evitar la pena de muerte era los trabajos forzados, más que regeneración, era la esclavitud misma. Las Black Islands, eran infiernos de esclavitud, dichos trabajos continuos, no se comparaba como en los tiempos victorianos donde se les imponía injustamente a unos las tareas de obligarlos al cansancio físico, al desgaste espiritual, o como, aquella forma de esclavitud aberrante y despiadada, impuestas por los antiguos traficantes portugueses y españoles. No, esto no era como los siglos pasados. La ley había sido modificada para estos indeseables del siglo XXI. Trabajaban para el mundo, creaban y cumplían labores de preservación en beneficio de la especie humana, la conservación del agua, la energía, los pocos recursos biológicos y la vegetación totalmente afectada ahora valorada como nunca. No existía para ellos descanso, solo una hora de refrigerio entre mañana y noche, dos hora de lectura o relax, cinco horas de descanso nocturno y 16 horas de trabajo obligado. Todos los días.

Asimismo, los días de festividad mundial estaban prohibidos para estos hombres sin derecho. La Comisión de Derechos Humanos en la práctica ya no ejercía su poder de antes había decidido declinar en favorecer nada la gente asesina, terroristas execrables. Unos que habían llevado una vida política corrupta, otros por acusaciones de proselitismo al terrorismo, genocidios, violaciones y otras prescripciones de presos comunes. La CEA y la Global Word, habían impuesto las condiciones para que todos los sistemas del mundo, pudieran estar unificados contra la lucha frontal y directa contra el Eje del Mal. El Vaticano por presión de los lideres de la Global World, decidieron guardar silencio. Era una instancia más, una orden religiosa sin poder alguno. El Sumo Pontífice tampoco estaba al mando de las órdenes religiosas, ni los representantes Jesuitas. Sin embargo, la libertad de cada religión estaba reservada en el corazón de los hombres. No existía poder en la religión. Las religiones simplemente existían. Las mezquitas, templos y edificaciones conformaban ahora refugios comunes para reuniones religiosas que estaban vigiladas por el K-3. La población mundial había llegado a un clímax de enfriamiento espiritual y la religión sea cual fuese no era algo primordial. Un nuevo Sistema Mundial se había impuesto en el mundo. Continentes unidos y cohesionado en un orden interconectado por doce líderes. Los bancos financieros estaban sujetos a un solo medio de finanzas la Paradise Bank, que abarcaba a toda la economía del mundo. Los millonarios eran pocos, estaba prohibido lucrar con la desgracia de la civilización y los pocos recursos por explotar en el alicaído planeta tierra. Los gastos de guerra que antaño había llevado a cabo la corrupta CIA, y los traficantes de armas, habían quedado erradicados por medio de las fuerzas poderosas de la Global World. Los tratantes de mujeres y niños que desencadenaba en la esclavitud sexual estaban penado severamente y la Black Islands era el fin de sus días. La cadena perpetua sin apelación alguna y recorte de penas estaba prohibida a los Indeseables. Este era el verdadero panorama de los presidiarios, llamados Indeseables y si lograban escapar se les llamaba Mercers.

Ellos eran inconformes y preparados para enfrentar los retos de la vida, y soportar el trabajo impuesto en prisión. Sin embargo, el anhelo de libertad era el motor necesario para cualquier fuga. Había asesinos confesos, otros lo fueron sin querer serlo. También estaban los delincuentes extremos y depravados, también estaban por otro lado, los intelectuales expertos en ingeniería biomecánica, redes de sistemas, otros con una preparación de excelencia, buscaban, no vivir según con lo establecido, sino con cierta comunidad y con la libertad como fin primordial de sus existencia. El simple hecho de que socavarán sus ideas liberales, para sí mismos quizá justas, hacía de ellos individuos potencialmente peligrosos, pues la sofisticación eran artimañas aliadas para cualquier escape. El deseo vehemente de ser libres a toda costa, quizá con justa razón y vivir una vida con cierta holgura, sin tener la paridad impuesta de vivir obligadamente con la austeridad a sus espaldas. La ambición de ser orgullosamente dueños de una individualidad, quizá egoísta o no, hacía que los Mercer existieran, buscaran con resolución su libertad a toda costa. Y los que habían logrado escapar, por medio de la suplantación precisa, situación exacta, circunstancias ocasionales, tenían un coeficiente alto de inteligencia. Se requería ser muy calculador para alcanzar el ansiado escape en cuestión de minutos y segundos.

**IV**

Una vez más, Mallord se encontraba en su apartamento sentado frente a su ultrabook, abriendo su Facebook y un programa de audio. Escuchaba algunas melodías en español. Parecía ensimismado repitiendo la canción a tientas de Duncan Dhu. Tenía la odiosa costumbre de repetir la melodía de una canción vez tras vez. "Repítela 10 veces mientras trabajo". Decía a menudo al controlador virtual, además de pasar buscando información y analizando chips sobre los prófugos, archivos de Mercers desaparecidos y casos policíacos de rutina.

El ADN en el cabello de cada quien era revisado con suma meticulosidad. Las huellas podían ser evitadas y camufladas por los guantes siliconados, pero la clave del éxito era un microchip colocado en la muñeca de todos los presidiarios de las Black Islands. Nadie sabía que llevaban una lámina diminuta con toda la información de su vida en la mano derecha. La única referencia de la data era que se estaba realizando un empadronamiento global y que estaba siendo colocado un dispositivo en la sien derecha, mediante una cirugía rápida y ambulatoria en clínicas locales de cada metrópolis. Esto no alcanzaba a los Indeseables, pues el registro de éstos era diferente. Apenas pisaban las Black Islands, se les colocaba un grillete en la mano y se les hacía un tatuaje en el pie, para que fueran identificados de las dos formas. Sin embargo, los Indeseables no sabían que llevaban un dispositivo incrustado invisiblemente en la mano. Así, podían desprenderse de los mecanismos exteriores de su cuerpo. Si un indeseable escapaba y llegaba alcanzar la metrópolis, se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pues inmediatamente era rastreado por el K-2. Entonces era muy tarde. Unos habían acabado amputándose el brazo, o un pie tratando de ganar tiempo y alcanzar la ansiada libertad.

-Mallord. Tienes una nueva misión. Hay cuatro Mercers que andan sueltos en el sector 3 con dirección al sector 2, según los últimos reportes del K-2 - Hablo el coronel Torner en el Phone X.

-Data y descripciones de los prófugos.

- Will Aldair. Angie Medina y Demian Albujar. Uno es especialista en redes de Informática de la Apple y la otra excapitán de Inteligencia de la desaparecida Interpol, el tercero si es un vil asesino. Hay una cuarta persona. Una indeseable que iba ser exculparla con aquel sonado juicio, pero que desapareció. Es considerada como la cuarta fuga de San Lorenzo: Una Mercer llamada Anne Margaret Cartier, solo se sabe que era pianista, activista y bailarina de Flamenco.

-Cómo es que escaparon - Preguntó Mallord, totalmente asombrado del historial atractivo de estos singulares prófugos.

- Escaparon de San Lorenzo en un cambio de guardia, se camuflaron. Bueno, tú los encontrarás y los matarás, sino ellos pueden que te descuenten a ti hombre – Torner conservaba ese sarcasmo de siempre para poder doblegar cualquier voluntad contraria a la suya y Mallord no estaba exento.

Dicho escape no había sido tan fácil pues, se filtraron en el cambio de guardia. Cuando uno de ellos fue seducido por el beso apasionado de Angie. Demian, asestó el golpe certero en la cabeza del agente sin derramar sangre, ni matarlo. Will vigilaba y estaba atento los movimiento de los demás guardias que cambiaban de turno. A un lado de la oficina Anne Margaret, que había entablado amistad durante 3 años con los prófugos, sirvió de cómplice indirecta, guardando silencio en el recinto con los agentes listos para matar. Y e inmediatamente salieron a rastras, por una rendija de ventilación. Will que tenía empatía con Anne Margaret, la asió del brazo entre forcejos en la que ella termino cediendo al escape. ¡Bingo! lo habían logrado. Lo demás sólo fue cuestión de contar con un extraordinario maquillaje. Nadie se dio ni cuenta cuando abordaron las naves disponibles al pie de la Isla se infiltraron entre agentes nuevos que iban trabajando en la estación.

"Esta será mi última misión". Se dijo Mallord. "Quiero disfrutar de mis bonificaciones", en ese instante su gato artificial que empezaba a maullarle por el capricho de tener hambre. Abrió su latita de alimento artificial y lleno todo el plato del minino.

Encendió un cigarrillo mentolado light, de esos que acostumbraba a fumar. Le pareció muy improvisado el escape de Will y Anne Margaret, que tenían poco que perder mientras analizaba la situación. En cambio, el asesino y la neurótica era de esperarse que se escaparan en cualquier momento pues tenían el perfil de escapistas. En sus intensas bocanadas de humo placentero, optó por partir a la estación. Una nave transportadora lo llevaría a la frontera del sector dos. Asunción City, ya no lucía caloroso, su cielo estaba oscurecido por la densidad de la lluvia ácida que afectó directamente la flora del Chaco.

-Señor.- Le saludó un subalterno oficial de inteligencia.

Mientras se registraba Mallord, pensó en Elena cuando le recibió por vez primera, hacia 10 años antes. Su recuerdo se vio interrumpido cuando se acercó otro agente dándole un sobre que contenía las fotos y el chip de los prófugos y el card del hotel donde se hospedaría.

Una hora después prosiguió con su acostumbrada rutina de escuchar las melodías. Encontró Christmas Eve. No era navidad, pero le conforto la melodramática nota de Yanni entre otras. Prendió su Phone X y coloco el pequeño dispositivo con la información de los Mercer.

Se dio con la sorpresa de que Will había estudiado filosofía y que luego se convirtió en artista, para finalmente ser un programador de redes. Y que su único pecado había sido desafiar su propio juicio, sin derecho a defenderse por haber matado a dos asesinos con su arma automática laser. No había alcanzado el grado de genocidio pero si de asesinato sin misericordia.

Demian era un asesino confeso. Su expediente estaba marcado de rojo. Tener ese color significaba que era, una persona endurecida y sin remordimiento alguno. Señalado como un reo de alta peligrosidad, pero hábil. Éste dejó fuera de combate a cuatro agentes que resguardaban en la Black Island. Si no los mató era porque muy dentro de sí le darían cadena perpetua y que nunca saldría vivo de San Lorenzo. Escapo simplemente. El otro archivo adjunto que abrió fue de Angie, la gente que doblegó a sus superiores matando a tiros a un general que según ella, la había abusado. No se había probado. Pero el carácter difícil de ella, mas haber silenciado a dos oficiales que presenciaron el hecho y haber hecho trizas para desaparecer los cadáveres, la hizo merecedora del sobrenombre de la bella bestia. Ciertamente fue abusada, por el incontrolable general que le acosaba hacía buen tiempo. Angie cargaba demasiado odio en su interior, pues no se le reconoció sus años de servicio y sus bonificaciones. "Un caso difícil", se dijo Mallord, "no se va rendir fácilmente, tendré que matarla". Como ejecutor le costaba demasiado matar a una mujer y más aún si esta había sido oficial, al parecer no era culpable del todo, sino el incontrolado carácter. Pasó a otra ventana y abriendo el archivo de Will, le extraño su forma de posar a la cámara, se le veía espontáneo. Detuvo su mirada en la barba abultada, tipo Jim Morrinson. Leyó que había matado defendiendo a una mujer a dos facinerosos y a un policía que defendía a la mujer. "¿Quién defendió a la mujer entonces?". Algo no encajaba. Vio la anotación final donde el departamento de asuntos internos sentenciaba que Will estaba bebido y que mató estando ebrio al policía. Esa era todo. Fue autor intelectual de presentar un cuaderno de firmas, pidiendo la destitución del director de la Black Island. Por pintarrajear su habitación con frases pacifistas de Ghandi. "Nada del otro mundo". Aumento de castigo tres años más. Se solidarizó con dos internos y les dio su ración diaria. 100 horas más de trabajos comunitarios en cocina. "Esto debió hartarle hasta escaparse, yo lo hubiera hecho". Y la lista continuó con acciones y castigos exagerados para Mallord. Abrió el archivo de Anne Margaret, bailarina que dio refugio a perseguidos políticos y activistas que lucharon contra últimos buques balleneros. Activista y revolucionaria por organizar exhibiciones con danza de apología violentista. "Violentista" se preguntó Mallord. "No era para tanto." Se detuvo en otra línea. "Abandono de hogar". Se le detuvo deambulando deprimida por la antigua capital México DF, ahora Azteca City. Volvió a casa. Luego de dos meses envió a su marido a la clínica por un golpe a la cabeza. Ella adujo defensa. El marido probó con exámenes médicos el estado demencial de su ex esposa propio de la depresión. "Por Dios que le hicieron". Finalmente se le acusa de ser cómplice de la fuga desaparecer en el instante del cambio de guardia. "Algo no se ve bien aquí". Mallord cuestionó los dos últimos casos. "La autoridad principal a veces peca de intolerante, de todas formas presentaré mi queja en asuntos internos en la CEA, no puedo descontarme a Mercers ocasionales. Inhalo una bocanada de cigarrillo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que los atraparía, de lo contrario, otro se llevaría la recompensa. "quizás me atrapen a mí, si no cumplo la orden Torner". "Me despacharían o terminaría en alguna Black Islands".

Cuando aún leía los expedientes, sonó su dispositivo marcaba dos señales naranja cada vez débil, parpadeante, pero el sonido era firme. Ello significaba que Demian y alguien más estaban en la ciudad. No podrían pasar jamás hacia la zona 4 que comprendía Bello Horizonte y Sao Paolo, pues allí ya estaban apostados y advertidos los ejecutores de frontera de tierra y aire.

"La señal es estable, pero débil. Luque City sector… listo". Y desapareció la luz. "Iré".

** V**

En otro lado, en el sector de Luque City, había una antigua estación de tren, ahora Train Estation. Una mujer, de esbelta figura, cabellos semi-ondulados y una imagen de dama de sociedad. Momentos antes se despidió del deportista que lo acompañaba. Tomaba un energizante de sabor a manzana. Valía la pena beberlo, pues hacía tiempo que no tomaba una bebida de manzana. Extrañaba el sabor tentador. Luego de unos sorbos, se embarcó rumbo al Sector 1: Buenos Aires. Primero arribaría a Córdova, donde se encontraría con un antiguo contacto que le ayudaría llegar a la metrópolis Azteca.

Will se quedó por la ciudad, luego partiría a Córdova City, caminaba ligeramente con atuendo deportivo por el antiguo Club de la Primavera o Spring Club. La marca Adidas que usaba dibujaba en él a un deportista amante del cuerpo y la salud. Hacía unos minutos había pasado una comitiva de carrozas aéreas en busca de asesinos y activistas cerca. Nadie sospechó que aquel deportista que trotaba sin preocupación alguna hubiera escapado de Lima City.

"Tuve suerte. Lo ideal es parecer un deportista consumado", se dijo. Se detuvo en un bar de apariencia Guaraní y sentándose pidió un trago tequila.

Cuando se le trajeron, cogió con singularidad la sal y el limón, la unto en su mano. Mezclo y bebió la copita. Su muñeca estaba cubierta con muñequeras de Tenis, le cubría el metal por debajo, a su vez servía de bloqueador de señales de baja o alta frecuencia. "Nadie sospecharía de un deportista". Quizá cualquiera diría que practicaba el tenis en el club Spring. Mientras tanto veía el visor virtual un partido de la liga guaraní. Gritó por un gol anulado y maldecía por un mal jugador que no acertaba en el tiro al balón. Todos insultaban y alababan al jugador de su elección. Si un ejecutor hubiera entrado de improviso al recinto, tampoco hubiera dado con el prófugo, pues no había la señal naranja, éste se había maquillado y cubierto el rostro con una barba sugestiva. Sus cadenas en el cuello con símbolos y cuentas de colores hacían de él un tipo deportista y con look.

Recordó que en su mejor tiempo, había salido en las portadas de revistas y medios locales de Lima City. Ahora los ejecutores lo buscarían con un rostro más joven, e imberbe.

Miró su reloj con disimulo. Ya había observado a todos en el recinto del bar. Nadie era sospechoso de perseguirlo. Por lo menos, había uno que estaba como medio dormido al fondo, pero por lo demás todo bien. Seguiría con el curso de la noche. Bebería un par de tragos. Para él esto significaba la libertad absoluta. Los días en San Lorenzo habían socavado su espíritu libre. No había forma de siquiera beber la copa y olvidar los años amargos, la desgracia humana de trabajar como esclavo había concluido. No era para mucho lo que él había hecho en el pasado. Haber protestado y haber descontado dos delincuentes y un agente de policía porque se atravesó en el camino. Fue un accidente circunstancial lo del agente de inteligencia. Su veredicto fue extremo. Una pausa y bebió su cuba libre a sorbitos cuando todos alzaron la voz. ¡Gol, Gool, Gooool! "Siguió el cortejo de los abrazos a los desconocidos. Su móvil vibraba: "Estoy en camino". Era Angie, que no había conseguido un lugar donde hospedarse.

Durante el escape habían acordado separarse, pues así sería para todos más fácil escabullirse de los ejecutores. Ella se había transformado en meretriz de la noche, exageradamente maquillada, vestida tipo chica hardcore. Los hombres de la calle se acercaban a preguntarle por sus servicios. Ella, no los correspondía, solo con una sonrisa lasciva y mirada evasiva evitaba la mirada pérfida de los hombres. Pedía un precio muy alto para que profanaran su cuerpo, quizá era la única forma de escapar de los perseguidores de la noche. Una mujer vulgar no levantaría sospechas.

En tanto por la avenida Cerro Cora, Mallord caminaba con un atuendo bohemio. No quería verse como policía ejecutor serio, formal o, con un improvisado porte atlético. Ni ser identificado como tal. Estaba con la música al oído. Vio pasar por allí una mujer pelirroja sensual. Pero no sonó el dispositivo, ni señalo la luz naranja. "Ella no podía ser". Se dirigió entonces a una estación de comida rápida cercano al Spring Club. Iba a pasar de largo, para comer unos emparedados de carne sus favoritos, cuando percibió la alegría de los fans del club Porteño. "Y siguen con el futbol". Le entró la curiosidad de entrar y ver el panorama en su interior antes de cenar la comida chatarra que el apetecía de cuando en cuando para sentir el placer de las frituras. En la puerta un tipo fuerte le recibió y lo invito a sentarse. El prefirió la barra.

-¿Qué le parece el futbol porteño? Le pregunto Will al que recién llegado.

-Si es un beneficio vivir del futbol no es mi problema. Bueno, hay que admirarlo.

Will, ante la respuesta cordial analizo y suposo que era un ejecutor, pero disimulo y se puso a reír sin exagerar mucho, animándole a brindar con él una copa por la victoria del Porteño.

Mallord, no dudó ni un momento y toco la copa del Will sin pensar que era un Mercer.

- ¿Qué juega Ud. Futbol o Tenis? Preguntó Mallord probando a su receptor.

- Me encanta el tenis, pero juego el futbol desde pequeño. Vengo del Club, siempre que hay partido local, por eso me ve así. Y sobre todo no podía faltar a mi bar favorito.- Sonrío con esa sonrisa cómplice de estar bebido para disimular la pregunta. Y miró con atención el plasma para quitar la mirada del ejecutor.

Entró un mensaje a su phone X. "Debes salir de allí, ten cuidado". Will miró de reojo y entendió que se le estaba cercando y podía estar en serios aprietos.

-Vienen por mí. ¿Quiere que le lleve algún lado?

-Se lo agradezco, pero estoy esperando a alguien que no conozco- Dijo Mallord. Se refería a un posible Mercer.

Dicho esto, Will se levantó con vacilantes pasos. Y le estrecho la mano al ejecutor, que sorprendido se despidió de buena gana del deportista. "un gesto cordial en estos tiempos".

En las afueras, Will camino graciosamente, atisbando que nadie lo siguiera, camino varios metros sin detenerse hasta llegar a la autopista. Estaba muy consciente de la situación. Esperaría en las afueras del club a un busSspace que felizmente aterrizó rápido. Segundos antes, el hombre que estaba adormilado en el bar se despertó y salió de improviso en busca del deportista. Esta actitud, no levanto la sospecha inmediata en Mallord, espero unos momentos y notó que el hombre que dormía al fondo no estaba en su lugar. Decidió salir y seguirlo, pero el lugar estaba tan atestado de los porteños que le fue difícil salir rápidamente. En los exteriores ya no había nadie. "No es nada quizá".

Los minutos corrían y a unos 50 metros el BusSpace se dirigía a 150 kilómetros por hora. De pronto se oyó unos gritos, "me han robado" dijo una mujer vulgar que estaba en uno de los asientos posteriores. Quería distraer la atención del ejecutor infiltrado en el bus. El deportista trataba de seguir con su papel de medio borracho, siempre alerta. Segundos después el ejecutor desenfundó su arma, levantó el percutor y apuntó en dirección al deportista. Este le increpó:

- ¿UD me viene siguiendo me quiere asesinar? ¡Pues hazlo!

Tú lo sabes bien-Dijo el ejecutor apodado Leo, un cazador nefasto de las famosas bonificaciones y cuando esperaba dar el primer tiro al pecho de Will, la mujer que estaba sensualmente vestida y maquillada y que había vociferado, disparó al cerebro de Leo. Le voló los sesos y la sangre mancilló las ventanas compactas del BusSpace. El chofer que estaba encerrado en cabina observando todo desde su pantalla introvisor, decidió parar la marcha, pero fue abordado por Will y le obligo hacer una parada a 20 kilómetros de asunción City. Entraron en una casa abandonada del lugar, Angie tomo la iniciativa, lo maniató y le destapo un certero tiro en la nuca.

-¡Por dios que hiciste!- Dijo con fuerte voz Will a su compañera.

- No había elección. No me gustaba como me miraba. ¿O querías que luego nos identificara? –

Will no pudo contradecirla. Pues muy en el fondo temía por su vida. Angie era potencialmente explosiva.

-Descuida, no me mires así. Recuerda que he sido ex agente. Fui violada de niña por mi padrastro. Por eso odio a tu especie, pero tu pareces diferente y no me mires así.

-Comprendo. No hay problema.

Luego ambos borraron las huellas del lugar y desaparecerían ante la oscuridad de la noche.

** VI**

Mallord, estaba aún en el Bar, cuando se animó a llamar a Elena:

-Elena llegué de Lima City. Me complacería verte. Estoy en una taberna aquí en el sector 7.

-Mi vida estaré allí en unos minutos.

Mallord que no había olvidado a su amiga. Deseo tener una velada con ella. La idea de verla antes de dar el golpe mortal a los Mercer, le parecía fascinante.

Elena estaba complacida, no le había olvidado a pesar del tiempo. Llegó en cuestión de minutos y compartieron sus recuerdos, cuando se conocieron hace algunos años, los buenos momentos vividos y apasionados. Elena no le había olvidado a pesar del tiempo. Alguien tenía que partir cuando se terminó la relación. Una historia de amor y pasión lo llevo del matrimonio y en un buen acuerdo divorcio. Tenían empatía uno al otro, eso era suficiente. Se dieron un apasionado beso cuando sonó el móvil de Mallord. "Rayos".

-Donde diablos estabas Mallord. Los Mercer mataron a un infiltrado. Uno de nosotros.

-He estado aquí buen tiempo y no vi nada.

-Todo esto es una mierda. La bonificación no será completa-Escupió sus palabras Torner mientras observaba el entorno de Mallord desde el phone X- Veo mucha gente por allí. ¿Te estas divirtiendo chico?

- Ya salgó de aquí pues. No vi a ningún sospechoso- Respondió desafiante Mallord.

- Leo salió desde tu zona por si no lo sabías, según el reporte.

-Creí que era yo solo quién cazaba a estos Mercers.

- Nadie está solo en esto. Tú no eres el único que caza a las presas. Los lobos cazas en grupo- Diciendo esto Torner apagó su phone X. Se dio cuenta que Mallord había fallado en la misión y que últimamente andaba distraído. Lo de Leo le pareció desastroso. Un agente menos en su jurisdicción era lo menos que podía pasarle.

Era mucho para una noche. Mallord se despidió de Elena con un enorme beso. Torner le había arruinado la noche. La velada quedaría pendiente para otra ocasión. La idea de descontar uno o dos Mercers, encontrarse con Elena y pasar una noche hubiera sido fabuloso.

Sin embargo, ya se había dado cuenta que algunas veces no estaba solo, cuando se hallaba en alguna misión de rutina. Sentía que le seguían los pasos. En más de una ocasión se sintió observado de cerca o lejos. Cualquiera podía ser sospechoso o ser algún Mercer. Sabía que Leo era el tipo adormilado, corpulento, apostado en el rincón del bar. "Con la cara de tonto que podía ser hasta un mismo indeseable", se dijo.

Un mensaje le aviso que había movimiento extraño en la estación de BusSpace principal. "Hay inusual salida de pasajeros rumbo a Santiago City", se leía el mensaje de Torner.

Mallord, que aún se había quedado con la sensación de haber probado su comida rápida, decidió regresar a la Train Station, rumbo al Sector 1, antiguo territorio de Chile. Allí tomaría su propia Bell Huey, manejaría en automático con la única idea firme de matar a los asesinos de Leo.

Una hora de viaje en trayectoria y distancia, era una ventaja enorme para cualquier prófugo. Cada Mercer sabía que llevaba la ventaja. Por eso mismo cuando Will arribó junto con la pelirroja Angie, a Santiago City. No los ubicaron fácilmente, pues Demian les había puesto en sus manos visado fraguado en una nave de escala. Además la luz naranja no emitía señal alguna que despertara la sospecha en la estación principal. Los aeropuertos y estaciones de naves. Estaban interconectadas y no revisaban equipajes. Bastaba mostrar el card y listo. El sistema funcionaba, pues no había delincuentes comunes, ni narcotraficantes como hacía años atrás que transportaban la droga inmunda. El lavado de activos y dinero en billetes que antaño habían puesto en jaque la seguridad de las estaciones, tampoco existía. Los perros policías tampoco existían. No había forma que los hallaran por el olor singular de sus ropas o equipajes.

Una vez que pasaron los controles Will se separó de Angie. Cada quién su camino en diversos taxis aéreos.

Will se dirigió a Bellavista Zone, un antiguo barrio de artistas que había en el centro de Santiago City y se hospedo cerca de la casa del poeta Pablo Neruda. Era un lujo hospedarse por allí, y quizá poco probable que lo buscasen en una zona de residencias tan caras. Lo cierto es que Will tenía un amigo Sander que recientemente se había mudado al barrio. Y lo esperaba ansiosamente pues hacía años que no se veían.

Sander pertenecía a la unidad de sistemas y comunicaciones de la CEA, fue uno de los propulsores para la creación de dispositivos móviles integrados de la región de la Nueva América. Quizá su sistema había afectado directamente a Will que había mantenido una lealtad inquebrantable con él durante los años de la desaparecida Universidad Católica de los Países Americanos. La amistad solo pudo ser interrumpida cuando sucedió la I Guerra Terminal cuando las naciones se dividieron y afrontaron la catástrofe, que provocó la Liga Árabe con el mundo. En estos pensamientos, se evocaba Sander, cuando el comunicador anunció que tenía visita.

Will entró sereno al recinto y los amigos se abrazaron. Luego, se sentaron a beber un trago y platicaron buen rato, recordando los años de estudios, los viejos amigos desaparecidos en el tiempo.

-Lamento que no puedas quedarte esta noche amigo, pues por ratos me siento vigilado.

- Ok, no demandaré nada de lo que no quieras hacer. No podría.

Luego Sander guardó silencio y escribió en una tarjeta y decía: "Hay una casa de un amigo. Esta de viaje, su dirección es...".

En eso sonó el comunicador anunció la visita de una mujer llamada Angie.

"Me siguió, pero no puedo abandonarla", pensó Will.- Déjala pasar es mi novia". No había dicho compañera de escape, pues de lo contrario Sander no le hubiera hecho entrar. Ya mucho nerviosismo había en el lugar. Ni bien se abrió la puerta metálica Will se acercó a Angie y le y le dio un beso y susurró al oído. Angie comprendió a la perfección, pero era tarde, pues venia acompañada con Demian. Todo el ambiente se tornó osco y tenso. Will no podía hacer nada, no se esperaba esto.

Angie y Demian comprendieron por sí mismos que para sobrevivir mejor a la temible persecución, tenían que estar unidos, no separados, estando solos caerían más rápidos y terminarían baleados uno a uno por los proyectiles de cualquier ejecutor.

Demian tomó la iniciativa y dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora pronunció:

-El tiempo es corto y nos alcanzarán en cualquier momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para gozar de nuestra libertad?

- Pueden que los atrapen en una hora, un día, una semana. No lo sé. Es cuestión de tiempo.

-Tú hiciste este chip que llevamos dentro de nuestras manos. Es como un fuego interno que nos carcome, nos causa hormigueo y no podemos quitárnoslo.

- No es el momento- Refutó Will a su compañero de escape.

-Yo solo avale el dispositivo secreto. No es mi problema si no les es un beneficio a ustedes- Respondió Sander fríamente e incluyendo su mirada a Will también - Sólo cumplí con mi labor como asesor y creativo de las redes de procesadores. Ese es un dispositivo que no es tan perfecto en sí.

-Esto llevo a la muerte de muchos amigos que siendo justos, lograron escapar y que fueron cazados como cualquier cosa, menos como humano- Respondió Demian.

-Tarde o temprano tenían que crearse estos microchip, eran cuestión de tiempo. No soy el creador.

-Debo decir acaso que eres inocente.

-Solamente soy un profesional que cumplió con su trabajo.

- Ahora, cómo podemos quitar es dispositivo dentro de nosotros- Le preguntó glacialmente Demian acercando su rostro a la de Sander.

-Ve a la clínica de Santiago. Allí está el consultorio del Dr. Edwin Torres. Dile que vienes de parte mía. El sabe de cirugías especiales. La clave es que le digas que gustas del Arte.

-Yo me encargo de eso- Intervino Will que entendía mejor el arte que cualquiera.

No es inocente. Hay que matarlo entonces – Intervino Angie.

Entonces Sander comprendió que su vida estaba en peligro y creyó que Will era parte de todo.

-No lo mates. El sólo es un empleado del sistema – exclamó Will tratando de interponerse entre Angie y el anfitrión de la casa.

Tomó unos minutos y luego todos salieron de la casa de Sander. Caminaron presurosos pasando por un puente histórico del poeta desaparecido. Luego, desaparecieron en dirección a la clínica para quitarse el microchip que les estaba causando problemas.

Continuará…

y emprendió la persecución de los Mercer.


End file.
